1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to extendable poles used for elevating objects, more particularly, an extendable pole having numerous devices for hanging party decorations overhead.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common practice when decorating for a party to add a festive look to the room by hanging decorations from the ceiling. The decorations are usually light weight objects such as balloons, crepe paper streamers, curling ribbons, or paper cut outs. These are all normally attached to the ceiling by way of sticky putty, adhesive tape, or tacks. In order to reach the ceiling a stool, step ladder, or large piece of furniture is utilized requiring uncomfortable stretching and balancing. But standing atop a stool or ladder while moving tacks from a box, or tape from a dispenser in order to attach the decoration in hand is difficult, time consuming and unsafe. Also, the assistance of another individual is usually required to hand up the additional items as needed. And even with assistance, the ladder or stool must still be moved about the room as each decorative piece is hung overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,619 to Webb (2002) slightly attempts to address these issues by offering an elongated pole which holds a roll of crepe paper and adhesive tape. However, with this invention only crepe paper streamers can be utilized, which results in reverting back to the unsafe and difficult method of perching atop a stool or ladder to hang the various other decorations. An additional problem encountered with a crepe paper streamer is that when being taken down, it often breaks near the adhesive tape leaving behind bits of dangling paper. This invention does not provide a way of completely removing the streamer from the ceiling in the event of breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,408 to Gorin, et al (2002) provides a retractable and extendable invention to elevate items to substantial heights, however, this invention is not a household device, but an industrial one, and is in no way constructed to be used as a mechanism to attach and remove party decorations from a ceiling.
Several types of extension poles and dispensing devices have been proposed—for example—U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,657 to Hamilton (2000) shows an applicator with an extension. This device is specifically designed for use with paintbrushes to facilitate more accurate control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,537 to Woo (1977) shows a roller device with juxtaposed rollers. This device is also constructed only for the benefit of paintbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,394 to Linn, et al (1990) shows an extensible handle created for paint rollers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,726 to Yu (1998) shows a dispenser for tape with a contact roller which decreases noise generated from stripping tape.
None of these inventions and patents mentioned, taken either singly or in combination is capable of solving the existing problems encountered when hanging and removing party decorations to enhance a festive occasion. Due to my invention's unique properties, simplicity, and effectiveness none of the existing prior art rivals its construction nor accomplishes its intended purpose.